


Since Feeling is First

by iheartallthefandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Silly Boys, Tumblr, messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartallthefandoms/pseuds/iheartallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis become tumblr mutuals and eventually, friends as H and L. They bond over fandoms, fics, and music. They decide to meet in real life and somehow end up dating without realizing they're dating each other. And it's all told through their Tumblr messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since Feeling is First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeHappily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHappily/gifts).



> This is for BeHappily, to fulfill a prompt about two silly boys who meet through Tumblr and also meet through real life without connecting the two. I went a little off the prompt, but I hope you like it! :) It's a different format than I had originally planned but apparently the story had ideas of its own!
> 
> General Notes:  
> For the purpose of ease of writing about fanfics, “1D” still exists, just instead of our 5, it’s made up of 5 other wonderful boys, Barry, Hewie, Tiam, Kiall, and Rayn. (Ship names: Barry + Hewie = Bewie and Kiall + Rayn = Riall) 
> 
> I really just wanted to have them read and discuss fics and am not active enough in any other fandoms to pull fic names and summaries. So suspend “reality” for that please!
> 
> Also, this entire fic is written through Tumblr messages. One of our lovelies is kissesarebetter and the other is lifenotaparagraph. They’ll introduce themselves in a bit! 
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta, S! She's a rock star and lets me babble on about writing for ages and asks great questions. Any mistakes left are mine. Some are intentional, since this is a fic done entirely in messages!

March 8th 7:39 pm

_Kissesarebetter: I just had to let you know that I love your url. It’s from Since feeling is first, yeah?_

Lifenotaparagraph: one of my favorite lines, of course.

Lifenotaparagraph:  glad you like it and thanks for the follow.

_Kissesarebetter: You do post some interesting stuff, so I thought I’d add you to my dash. It can always use some shaking up._

Lifenotaparagraph: Cool, cool. Thanks. I’m L, by the way.

_Kissesarebetter: Well then I’m H. we can stick to initials if that’s what you want, lol. ;)_

Lifenotaparagraph: it’s just easier, I think.

_Kissesarebetter: whatever floats your boat._

_Kissesarebetter: so, tell me about yourself, L._

Lifenotaparagraph:  well, im 24, single, male, gay, and living in London. That enough for you?

_Kissesarebetter: of course. nice and easy, lol. I can say almost all of the same, except I’m 22 and bi._

Lifenotaparagraph: god, I feel like im on a date, without having to suffer through lame conversation and somewhat crappy food.          

_Kissesarebetter: HA! Never thought about it that way, it’s just how I usually try to make friends out of my mutuals_

Lifenotaparagraph:  no, it’s nice, just different. I don’t talk to many people on here

_Kissesarebetter: well now you have me! :)_

Lifenotaparagraph:  yay, I guess?

_Kissesarebetter: of course! new friends are always great!_

 

March 12th 11:42 am

_Kissesarebetter: love the new profile pic, is that you? ;)_

Lifenotaparagraph: a hedgehog, really? Yes. That’s me. You’ve caught me. I’m a poetry-writing hedgehog with internet access and a tumblr account.

_Kissesarebetter: I knew it! That’s why you post such cryptic things all time!_

Lifenotaparagraph: no, you dork. My sister thought it would be cute and it is on a skateboard so I’m appeasing her

_Kissesarebetter: do you skate?_

Lifenotaparagraph: a little now, yeah. Did all the time in secondary, it’s how I got to school every day. Do you skate?

_Kissesarebetter: god, no. I’d probably fall over in the first five seconds, if I could even get on the board! My mum says I have the coordination of a baby deer. I wish I could skate tho, always looks cool._

Lifenotaparagraph: lol that’s hilarious

_Kissesarebetter: don’t make fun of me! You’re the one with a hedgehog profile pic._

Lifenotaparagraph: and you love it ;)

_Kissesarebetter: whatever. go back to posting all of your silly writing things_

 

March 13th 10:25 pm

Lifenotaparagraph: sorry. went to work.

Lifenotaparagraph: you apparently love all my writing things too, always liking my posts and everything.

_Kissesarebetter: I do like a good love poem, that’s true._

Lifenotaparagraph: I’ve noticed. All about the love, eh?

_Kissesarebetter: a bit yeah. I just love the idea of love. It’s just so… I don’t know, lovely._

_Kissesarebetter: lol ;)_

Lifenotaparagraph: you are a dork. It’s official.

_Kissesarebetter: whatever. At least I own it._

 

March 13th 11:12 pm

_Kissesarebetter: where do you work at?_

Lifenotaparagraph: I’m a childcare assistant at a daycare. Monday through Friday and every third Saturday. Keeps me busy for sure.

_Kissesarebetter: that sounds fun, I love little kids_

Lifenotaparagraph: it’s alright, most of the time. As long as no one is throwing up on me.

_Kissesarebetter: Had that happen a few times, huh?_

Lifenotaparagraph: it’s the worst! You think I’d be used to it with all my younger siblings.

_Kissesarebetter: how many do you have?_

Lifenotaparagraph: 6. five sisters and a brother. All crazy!

_Kissesarebetter: wow. That is a lot! I just have one older sister and think that’s enough most days!!_

Lifenotaparagraph: depends on the person, I guess. What do you do for work?

_Kissesarebetter: I’m a receptionist at gym and health club. And I teach a few classes each week, depending on what’s going on._

Lifenotaparagraph: oh cool. Sounds like a fun job.

_Kissesarebetter: it is, most of the time. Can get boring though, especially late at night. That’s usually when I’m on tumblr or reading._

Lifenotaparagraph: that’s usually when I’m scrolling too. Gotta keep up with all of my fandoms.

Lifenotaparagraph:  Haha.

_Kissesarebetter: what fandoms are you in?_

Lifenotaparagraph: harry potter, of course, although I don’t post about them that much. And The Walking Dead. A few bands, but some of those fans are crazy, so. Most of my stuff on here is writing related

_Kissesarebetter: I’m a Harry Potter nerd too! What’s your house? I’m a Hufflepuff!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  Slytherin. Of course you’re a Hufflepuff, you nerd.

_Kissesarebetter: Hey! Just means I’m loyal as fuck and proud of it!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  yeah, yeah. At least my house is cooler than yours!

_Kissesarebetter: whatever :)_

Lifenotaparagraph:  what fandoms are you in?

_Kissesarebetter: harry potter, obviously, a few other book-doms like Hunger Games and other ya books. I’m obsessed with them…_

_Kissesarebetter: lots of bands, mostly indie stuff, although I’m a huge Ed Sheeran fan too. I’ve never seen the Walking Dead but it looks good. I really just like to use my tumblr to post pretty things and keep up in the fandoms_

Lifenotaparagraph:  yeah, it’s more lurking than posting for me. Every once in a while I get on a kick and reblog a bunch of pics/posts from one group.

_Kissesarebetter: yeah me too._

Lifenotaparagraph: anywayyyyy I have work tomorrow so I need to go to bed soon

_Kissesarebetter: ugh work, same here. Later._

Lifenotaparagraph:  later

 

March 16th, 11:01 pm

_Kissesarebetter: that picture you just posted is sick!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  well what can I say, I have impeccable taste ;)

_Kissesarebetter: right. That’s what we’ll call it._

Lifenotaparagraph:  ok, mr reblog all my posts

_Kissesarebetter: I don’t reblog all of them_

Lifenotaparagraph:  just most of them

_Kissesarebetter: whatever. How was work today?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  alright. Two kids spent an hour screaming about the same train set, but you know, three year olds

_Kissesarebetter: an hour?? And I thought cleaning up old man sweat was bad._

Lifenotaparagraph:  it might not have been an hour. It just seemed like it with all of the screaming.

_Kissesarebetter: sounds like you could use some earplugs. Sparkly ones._

Lifenotaparagraph:  why sparkly?

_Kissesarebetter: because they’re fun._

_Kissesarebetter: obviously_

Lifenotaparagraph:  you are a different one, h, really.

_Kissesarebetter: and you love it. ;)_

Lifenotaparagraph:  we have discussed that, yeah.

 

Several minutes later

Lifenotaparagraph:  you still there?

_Kissesarebetter: falling asleep, sorry_

Lifenotaparagraph:  no, it’s cool. Just didn’t want to ignore you

_Kissesarebetter: I was gonna read but I can barely keep my eyes open_

Lifenotaparagraph:  oh well then good night sleepy head

_Kissesarebetter: night_

 

March 17th, 8:17 am

Lifenotaparagraph:  what are you reading?

_Kissesarebetter: ummm_

Lifenotaparagraph:  is it bad?

_Kissesarebetter: not exactly… just not… what I typically read_

Lifenotaparagraph:  ok, you’re killing me with the suspense

_Kissesarebetter: it’s embarrassing though_

Lifenotaparagraph:  it can’t be that bad!

_Kissesarebetter: ok, fine. Its fanfic_

Lifenotaparagraph:  and, the problem is??

_Kissesarebetter: I’m in all these fandoms and have never crossed over to fanfic. It just seems weird, but everyone kept talking about this one fic and I figured I would try it._

Lifenotaparagraph:  don’t see what the big deal is, lol. I read fic all the time, in all kinds of fandoms.

_Kissesarebetter: really? :)_

Lifenotaparagraph:  it’s not taboo, h, really.

_Kissesarebetter: I was trying to explain it to my friend N and he just thought I was crazy._

Lifenotaparagraph:  well maybe he’s the crazy one

Lifenotaparagraph:  so what fic are you reading?

_Kissesarebetter: its called escapade_

Lifenotaparagraph:  ooh, i’ve read that! It’s brilliant!

_Kissesarebetter: really?!?!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  yeah, the destination wedding au about the band members?

_Kissesarebetter: one direction, yep. Love their music!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  me too, most of it is pretty sick, especially their latest album.

_Kissesarebetter: that’s my favorite!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  so do you like escapade??

_Kissesarebetter: yeah, im about halfway through it now._

Lifenotaparagraph:  what part are you at?

_Kissesarebetter: they just, umm, hooked up in the showers_

Lifenotaparagraph:  that author is so good! You should check out the rest of her stuff too

_Kissesarebetter: ok. I have a list of like “classics” that my friend recommended to me and it’s so long!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  there is a lot of good stuff out there. And some not so great stuff, but that’s everywhere. What’s your otp?

_Kissesarebetter: I am a total Bewie fan!!! Barry and Hewie are so meant for each other!!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I like Rewie, myself. Rayn is just too pretty to be with anyone else but Hewie. Their prettiness meshes well together. But for real, I think Barry and Hewie are actually together. It’s just so obvious!

_Kissesarebetter: I haven’t really looked into it myself, just enjoy listening to their music and reading posts about them. And now, fics._

Lifenotaparagraph:  Do it! Go to this link and come back and tell me what you think.

_Kissesarebetter: ok, will do. I’ll let you know what I think._

 

March 17th, 4:30 pm

_Kissesarebetter: Oh. My. God._

Lifenotaparagraph:  lol

_Kissesarebetter: how did I not see this before???_

_Kissesarebetter: they are soooo together! It’s like it’s been in front of my face this entire time and I just never saw it._

Lifenotaparagraph:  again, lol

Lifenotaparagraph:  that’s usually most people’s reactions when they come over to the dark side after realizing the truth of Bewie.

_Kissesarebetter: it’s just so Oh My God. The videos!_

_Kissesarebetter: how do people not believe this? I feel like the whole world should just know by now!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  Damn management. Blocking our boys from their true selves

_Kissesarebetter: is that why they aren’t just out? You know, assuming they are actually, for real, really together?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I mean, I genuinely believe they are together, but yeah. Their management is the reason they aren’t out and happy together. They seem to think there is some problem with 2/5ths of a boy band being gay and happy. Lame.

_Kissesarebetter: that’s ridiculous. There is obviously no problem with people being gay. I mean, LGBT people are clearly amazing. Look at us._

Lifenotaparagraph:  clearly, lol

_Kissesarebetter: I’m going to have to go read so much more fic now!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  you should! Let me know which ones you read and love. I’ll wait till you’ve made it through some of your list before I start reccing you more. Some of my favorites are the classics.

_Kissesarebetter: sounds cool, thanks_

Lifenotaparagraph:  no prob

_Kissesarebetter: well I’m off to read more and I’ll talk to you later. plus I have to work tomorrow so it may be a while! I’ll be knee-deep in the Bewie world on ao3!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  alright, later

_Kissesarebetter: later_

 

March 21st, 11:26 am

Lifenotaparagraph:  Hey H! how’s the reading going?

 

March 21st, 11:47 am

Lifenotaparagraph: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

Lifenotaparagraph: Did you see the new Barry pic on Instagram???

Lifenotaparagraph:  it’s like his first selfie in FOREVER!!!

Lifenotaparagraph:  freaking out here! You need to get online!!

Lifenotaparagraph:  H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lifenotaparagraph:  Come on!! I need my 1d people to be here!! No one is responding to me!!

Lifenotaparagraph:  oh! I’m dying!

 

March 21st, 11:50 am

Lifenotaparagraph:  AND HE JUST POSTED ANOTHER ONE!!! WHAT IS LIFE!!!????!?!?!?!

Lifenotaparagraph:  I can’t believe you’re missing this!!!! What am I going to do ????

_Kissesarebetter: Dang! Did you miss me? My phone’s been blowing up!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  DID YOU SEE THEM??? THEY’RE SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!

_Kissesarebetter: hold on, hold on, let me check!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  waiting…………….

_Kissesarebetter: those are good pics!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  good?

Lifenotaparagraph:  just good???

Lifenotaparagraph:  are you kidding me???

Lifenotaparagraph:  those are amazing!! Barry hasn’t posted selfies in like twelve hundred years and all of a sudden we get two in one day?? I thought I was going to have a heart attack!!!

_Kissesarebetter: Ok, ok, they are pretty amazing. Give me pretty Barry pics any day of the week._

_Kissesarebetter: I have to admit though… I’d be so much happier if they were Hewie pics. He’s definitely my fave!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I do love Hewie, but I’m totally a Barry stan!

_Kissesarebetter: well at least our faves are otp!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  true, true. Now I do need to go back to Instagram and just stare at those pics again.

_Kissesarebetter: or you could just refresh your dash! Mine is covered in Barry Tyles all over and over again!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I don’t follow that many 1d accounts, just like 2 or 3 of the big ones so I can stay up to date on the news.

_Kissesarebetter: I follow quite a few now. I added a bunch more since I started reading fics!_

_Kissesarebetter: it’s a good place to get recs and tumblr is how I got started on escapade, so it made since_

_Kissesarebetter: oh, and I finished it, by the way._

Lifenotaparagraph:  it’s so good, isn’t it??

_Kissesarebetter: it is! I am so glad I decided to take the plunge and read fics!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  bewie are just perfect in that fic. And I love AUs and the whole fake boyfriend thing. One of my favorite tropes, to be honest

_Kissesarebetter: I liked that. Totally blew me away when Jack McQueen turned out to be Barry Tyles, even though I so knew it was coming. And can you believe the Riall Olympics?? Those were awesome!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I think the Riall Olympics were my favorite part!! Bloody brilliant idea, that!

_Kissesarebetter: does that author have more fics?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  she does! And they’re all sooo good! You have to go read all of those next!!

_Kissesarebetter: ugh, my to-read list is just so long!! When will I ever have time to read all of them??_

Lifenotaparagraph:  read at work! You’re a receptionist, right? That has to come with some downtime, I would think.

_Kissesarebetter: hmm, I hadn’t thought of that. I usually just play games on my phone during that time but I could just read. thanks_

Lifenotaparagraph:  have to help a fellow Bewie fan out, always looking for time to read more fics meself!

_Kissesarebetter: lol_

Lifenotaparagraph:  back to work, nap time is over! Time for lunch, talk to you later, H.

_Kissesarebetter: yeah, later!_

 

March 25th, 9:08 pm

Lifenotaparagraph:  ugh this has been a really long fucking week

_Kissesarebetter: sorry I haven’t been on in a while, been busy reading and working ;)_

Lifenotaparagraph:  work has been hectic this week for me too

_Kissesarebetter: oh no, why?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  just long hours and there’s been some bug going around. We’ve been short staffed half the week and most of the kids have been sick. Lots of extra cleaning and trying not to catch this horrid bug. It’s really gross

_Kissesarebetter: aww that sucks_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I know, right?

_Kissesarebetter: well I hope you don’t get sick. That’d be a horrible way to start spring!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I hope so too. I feel like I bathe in hand sanitizer at work and have been drinking so much orange juice this week i’m going to turn into an orange!

_Kissesarebetter: do you have to work tomorrow?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  no, thank god. I worked earlier this month so my weekend is free! Super glad for that!

_Kissesarebetter: yay!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  how about you? working this weekend?

_Kissesarebetter: for a little while on Saturday. I have to fill in for a few classes in the morning. My mate, liam, who teaches some of our Zumba classes, is out of town with his boyfriend on some lame romantic getaway so I’ll be leading. It shouldn’t be too bad though!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  isn’t Zumba some kind of dance thing?

_Kissesarebetter: yeah. It’s super fun and really gets your blood pumping. Liam’s classes all seem to have a great time so I’m kind of looking forward to it._

Lifenotaparagraph:  well enjoy that then. I’ll be having a lie-in and enjoying my big comfy bed

_Kissesarebetter: you know…_

Lifenotaparagraph:  what?

_Kissesarebetter: if you wanted to, we could hang out tomorrow_

Lifenotaparagraph:  you mean in person?

_Kissesarebetter: well you did say you live in London and I’ve always wanted to meet one of my tumblr friends in real life._

Lifenotaparagraph:  umm

_Kissesarebetter: you can totally say no, that’s so completely fine_

Lifenotaparagraph:  no, I mean, I think that would be fun.

_Kissesarebetter: really?! Sweet!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  what time are you off work?

_Kissesarebetter: I should be done around half past 11, and my whole afternoon is free._

Lifenotaparagraph:  we could meet for lunch somewhere, if you like.

_Kissesarebetter: that would be aces!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  lol

Lifenotaparagraph:  where should we go?

_Kissesarebetter: I dunno, any food preferences?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  something easy? I don’t really care

_Kissesarebetter: how about sandwiches? I know a great café not too far from my gym_

Lifenotaparagraph:  that sounds fine. What’s it called? J

_Kissesarebetter: oh right, lol, it’s called Speedy’s, not too far from the Euston Square tube station_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I think I know that place. How about we meet at 12?

_Kissesarebetter: ok, good with me._

Lifenotaparagraph:  how will we know each other?

_Kissesarebetter: hmmm I don’t know_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I know, I’ll get there a bit early, since you have to work, and I’ll bring something with me. I’ll put it on the table and you can come up and say hi!

_Kissesarebetter: sounds brilliant. What will you bring?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I’m going to be totally cliché and bring a flower. But not a rose. I can’t be too cliché, lol

_Kissesarebetter: how about a blue carnation?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  why blue?

_Kissesarebetter: it’s my favorite color._

Lifenotaparagraph:  works for me. One blue carnation for you, H

_Kissesarebetter: :)_

Lifenotaparagraph:  see you tomorrow, then?

_Kissesarebetter: yeah. See you tomorrow! Can’t wait!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  me either, night, H

_Kissesarebetter: night_

 

March 26th, 4:15 pm

Lifenotaparagraph:  H?

Lifenotaparagraph:  Please don’t be mad

Lifenotaparagraph:  I didn’t mean to miss our meeting

Lifenotaparagraph:  really, I didn’t. I’m so sorry

_Kissesarebetter: it’s ok_

Lifenotaparagraph:  no it isn’t. I wanted to meet you so badly, I just…

Lifenotaparagraph:  I ended up meeting a friend and lost track of time.

_Kissesarebetter: really, L, it’s ok_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I’ll have to make it up to you, I will. I promise.

_Kissesarebetter: it’s ok, we can still just be tumblr friends. We can meet some other time._

Lifenotaparagraph:  ok, I guess.

 

March 28th, 8:00 pm

_Kissesarebetter: sooooooooo_

Lifenotaparagraph:  yes?

_Kissesarebetter: ummm I have to tell you something_

Lifenotaparagraph:  again, I say, yes?

_Kissesarebetter: I had the biggest crush on you_

Lifenotaparagraph:  really??

_Kissesarebetter: yeah_

Lifenotaparagraph:  um thanks?

_Kissesarebetter: :) you’re welcome_

Lifenotaparagraph:  had, though? You’re over me so soon? Tear. (lol)

_Kissesarebetter: no you dork. I mean, yeah, but only because I met someone finally!!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  you, the lover of love, met someone?

_Kissesarebetter: YES!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  ooh! Tell me all about him or her!

_Kissesarebetter: first off, it’s a him._

Lifenotaparagraph:  ok, ok, more please

_Kissesarebetter: I think you’d like him. He’s funny like you!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  oh h, you flatter me so. Tell me more about your boy

_Kissesarebetter: well he’s super sweet, and funny, and I just met him this weekend but I can already tell that we’re destined for each other_

Lifenotaparagraph:  wow, move fast, don’t you? lol

_Kissesarebetter: haha, I haven’t told him that, obviously. But we met on Saturday when you abandoned me and talked for ages. We talked about all kinds of things and we’ve even been texting!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  sounds nice! I’m super happy for you, h! and I am sorry for abandoning you, honest

_Kissesarebetter: thanks! I’m super happy too!_

_Kissesarebetter: ooh have to run, my mum’s calling_

Lifenotaparagraph:  later h

_Kissesarebetter: bye!_

 

March 31st, 3:33 pm

Lifenotaparagraph:  how’s it going lover boy?

_Kissesarebetter: brilliant! I’ve got a date this weekend!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  awesome!

_Kissesarebetter: I know! I am so excited! I just click so well with this guy and I can just tell this is going to be so good!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  well I wish you all the luck!

_Kissesarebetter: thanks! Anything exciting happening in your love life mister?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  well actually I have a date this weekend myself.

_Kissesarebetter: ooh details please!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  he’s cute, obviously, and we have a ton in common.

_Kissesarebetter: nice!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  and it’ll be our first date. I’m kind of nervous, to be honest.

_Kissesarebetter: oh you’ll do fine! You’ll win him over with your sassy wit, I’m sure!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  thanks, h, really.

_Kissesarebetter: course!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  we’ll have to exchange notes on how our dates went later this weekend. When’s yours? Mine’s Saturday.

_Kissesarebetter: mine’s Saturday too. Popular date night!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  must be!

 

March 31st, 9:58 pm

Lifenotaparagraph:  hey H! did you see the post about that new book series?

_Kissesarebetter: the one you just posted? the Captive Prince series?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  yeah

_Kissesarebetter: yup, it popped up on my dash earlier!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  it sounds so good right?

_Kissesarebetter: it does!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  my friend Sophia has been messaging me about it for like weeks now. It’s apparently as good as fanfiction but in book form.

_Kissesarebetter: hmm, sounds interesting. Don’t know if it will hold a candle to some of these classic Bewie fics I’ve been reading though_

Lifenotaparagraph:  the way Sophia has been going on and on about it, it just might. I swear that girl likes gay fiction and smut more than I do!

_Kissesarebetter: lol, Sophia sounds awesome. I’ll have to check them out._

Lifenotaparagraph:  I’m borrowing Sophia’s copies this weekend. I will definitely let you know what I think after I read them!

 

April 2nd, 10:11 am

Lifenotaparagraph:  oh my god this series is amazing!!

_Kissesarebetter: really?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  well I’ve only read book one but it was SO good!! I can’t wait to get started on book two!! I stayed up way too late last night reading! I’m going to try to get book two finished before my date tonight!

_Kissesarebetter: good luck with that! I am waiting on my copies to get here. Ordered them yesterday afternoon so they should be here Monday or Tuesday…_

Lifenotaparagraph:  when they arrive you just need to drop everything and start reading immediately!

_Kissesarebetter: I plan on it!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  back to reading I go! Good luck on your date tonight!

_Kissesarebetter: you too!_

 

April 3rd, 2:25 am

_Kissesarebetter: he’s amazing_

 

April 3rd, 12:25 pm

Lifenotaparagraph:  why were you up so late last night??

_Kissesarebetter: I just couldn’t sleep after my date! It was just that good!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  happy for you, H

_Kissesarebetter: thanks! How was your date?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  not going to lie, it was pretty fucking amazing. We get along so well!

_Kissesarebetter: that’s awesome! Apparently we’re both just really good dates and attract the perfect men._

Lifenotaparagraph:  apparently so!

_Kissesarebetter: lol_

_Kissesarebetter: did you get to finish the second book yesterday?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  barely! I was dying to just sit around and read the third but I have all day today to read it!

_Kissesarebetter: im so jealous! Wish I had my books already!!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  read some fic! Have you read And Then A Bit yet? It’s one of my all-time favorites!

_Kissesarebetter: I haven’t, but it’s on my to-read list. I’ll read it next! I just finished LIARB Friday and about died. It was amazing!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  that one is so good too! Their characters are perfect! And that one scene in the office! I have to fan myself every time I read it!

_Kissesarebetter: oh I know! I’m so glad I wasn’t at work when I read that! I would hate for someone to be looking over my shoulder when I read some of these fics!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  lol that hasn’t happened to me yet. I used to hide the phone while reading but now I just read fics all over the place! Bring on the smut! :) hahahaha

_Kissesarebetter: omg you’re ridiculous!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  but you love it!

_Kissesarebetter: lol I do. Best tumblr friend I have!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  aww thanks

_Kissesarebetter: now go read your book, I know you’re dying to!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  and that’s why you’re the best tumblr friend!

_Kissesarebetter: lol right_

Lifenotaparagraph:  let me know when you’ve finished And Then A Bit

_Kissesarebetter: yep!_

 

April 4th, 1:03 am

_Kissesarebetter: finished!_

 

April 4th, 1:27 am

Lifenotaparagraph:  so good, right?

_Kissesarebetter: that was amazing! I hope they get to come out like that for real #BewieTylinsonForLife_

Lifenotaparagraph:  lol you dork

Lifenotaparagraph:  but yeah, same

_Kissesarebetter: that one is definitely going on the favorites list_

Lifenotaparagraph:  for sure! I’ve read it like six times already!

_Kissesarebetter: wow!_

_Kissesarebetter: hey wait, why are you still up? Don’t you have to work tomorrow? Or today? lol_

Lifenotaparagraph:  I do, yeah, but I was finishing Kings Rising! WOW. That’s all I’ll say until you’re done.

_Kissesarebetter: can’t wait!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  oh, and there is CP fanfic!

_Kissesarebetter: it must be good then!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  it so is!

_Kissesarebetter: :) I’m off to bed, go sleep so you can work tomorrow lol_

Lifenotaparagraph:  right. Night H

_Kissesarebetter: night L_

 

April 4th, 9:30 am

_Kissesarebetter: my books came today!!! YES!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  did you read them already???

_Kissesarebetter: no, I’m only part of the way through book 1 but it is good_

Lifenotaparagraph:  just be warned it is a slow burn! It’s totally worth it in the end!

_Kissesarebetter: ahhh I can’t wait. I’ll be back on in a few days when im done!_

Lifenotaparagraph:  we should meet up this weekend and talk about them! I’d love to talk about them with you! Sophia and I have analyzed everything but it’d be fun to get another perspective!

_Kissesarebetter: ok, sounds cool. Same place as last time?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  promise I won’t stand you up this time. I’ll bring two blue carnations this time.

_Kissesarebetter: :)_

Lifenotaparagraph:  does Saturday work?

_Kissesarebetter: it does if we make it a late lunch, like 2ish. I have work in the morning_

Lifenotaparagraph:  sounds like a plan! See you then! Enjoy CP until then! J

 

April 9th, 2:05 pm

_Kissesarebetter: the guy I’m dating is sitting at a table with two blue carnations…_

_Kissesarebetter: Louis? Is this you?_

Lifenotaparagraph:  you caught me! :) come in, love, stop lurking outside the café, you look creepy

_Kissesarebetter: oh my god_

 

 

“Louis?” Harry asked incredulously.

Louis smiled, taking in the young man clutching a satchel in front of him. He gestured to the seat across from his. “Sit down, Harry, and I’ll explain.”

“I just can’t believe you and--” he pointed at the flowers, “ _you_ are the same person!”

“I know. Took me a while to figure it out, myself. But you said something at dinner last week and I just knew. Had to wait until today to confirm my suspicions, but I’m so glad I was right.”

“Wow. Me too, Louis, me too.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, especially BeHappily!!
> 
> I'll add my tumblr link when authors are revealed :)


End file.
